I Do (PT)
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Realidade Alternativa Pós Hogwarts / É uma data muito importante para Harry, mas como Lily se sente quando a isso? / A fic é James/Lily com muito Harry/Ginny no meio.


**Título:** I Do.  
**Autor:** Naty L. Potter.  
**Categoria:** Presente de Amigo Secreto Harry Potter para Mariana Padalecki, RA, Pós-DH.  
**Advertências:** Nenhum.  
**Classificação:** PG.  
**Capítulos:** One-Shot.  
**Completa:** Sim.  
**Resumo:** É uma data muito importante para Harry, mas como Lily se sente quando a isso?  
**Nota:** A fic é _Realidade Alternativa_ e pós livro sete. É RA pois os pais do Harry não morreram quando ele era pequeno, mas ainda assim Voldemort aconteceu e bla, bla, bla. A história é romance e não tem foco nenhum nisso, mas só pra deixar claro. PS. A fic é JL, mas traz HG na mala.  
**N/A:** AAAAAAAAAAAAH, eu sempre, sempre, sempre quis escrever essa fic! Foi uma grande alegria tirar você, Mari, por que pra quem mais eu escreveria uma JL cheia de HG subentendido? Você disse que adorava um angst, maaaas vc tbm disse que adorava fluffy e que adoraria uma JL, e cara, achei que essa fic seria perfeita pra isso. Espero q vc goste, fiz com muito carinho.

* * *

A tenda branca disposta no jardim balançava suavemente com a brisa refrescante do mês de agosto, deixando um ar calmo e festivo no ar.

De um dos quartos da casa - que todos chamavam de Toca - estava Lily Potter, o olhar hipnotizado na no tecido da tenda que ia e vinha ritmada, como se acompanhasse uma melodia.

- Lily? - A voz de James a despertou de seu transe assim que ele abriu a porta.

- Oh, olá. - Ela virou-se e sorriu pra ele.

- Está tudo bem? - Ele perguntou preocupado andando até a esposa e circulando sua cintura com seus braços. - Você parece meio... alienada.

Ela suspirou. De que adiantaria tentar mentir para James? Ele a conhecia bem demais.

- Eu só... não sei. - Ela olhou-o nos olhos. - É estranho, não é?

Ele riu de canto.

- Sim, é. Principalmente porque quando eu olho pra ele ainda consigo ver direitinho como ele era quando era um bebê. - Ele respondeu com os olhos saudosos. - Mas eu acho que nunca me senti tão orgulhoso antes.

- Eu sei, não é que eu não queira, é só que...

- É como se isso determinasse que nós estamos definitivamente ficando velhos e não fazemos mais parte do principal da vida dele.

Ela olhou pra baixo.

- Talvez.

- Lily, o Harry nunca vai nos colocar em segundo plano. Ele não fez isso quando foi pra Hogwarts, nem quando começou a namorar, nem quando começou a trabalhar...

- Eu estou sendo boba. Emoções de mãe, só isso.

- Você lembra do dia do nosso casamento? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso caloroso. Ainda após tantos anos Lily sentia-se tremer quando ele dirigia aquele sorriso a ela.

- Como se fosse ontem. - Ela sorriu da mesma forma. - Convidamos tantas pessoas, mas eu só consigo me lembrar de você.

- Desde que o Harry a pediu em casamento eu tenho pensado muito nisso que você falou, em como tudo pode mudar, em como eu queria ter mais tempo com a _nossa_ família... mas hoje Lily, hoje eu vi a tenda em que o nosso filho vai se casar com a mulher que ele _ama_, que ele escolheu pra construir a família _dele_. E tudo em que eu consigo pensar é em como eu me senti quando eu olhei nos seus olhos e disse "Eu aceito". - Ele passou a mão carinhosamente pela rosto dela, e observou os olhos brilhantes dela um pouco carregados de lágrimas. - Tudo o que eu quero Lily, é que ele entre naquela tenda e sinta o que eu senti quando nos casamos, porque eu sei que essa vai ser a coisa mais feliz que ele vai ter vivido até o momento.

Ela levantou as pontas dos pés e beijou-o levemente.

- Nós o criamos muito bem, não é, James? - Ela secou uma lágrima que escorreu de seu rosto.

- Sim. Gina tem muita sorte.

- O nosso Harry também tem. - Ela faliu enquanto arrumava a camisa dele, uma forma dela mesma voltar a compostura. - Gina é uma mulher incrível. E ela o ama.

- Então vamos descer e chorar como os pais que somos pelo dia mais feliz da vida dele.

- Você vai chorar, Potter? - Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, já totalmente recuperada de sua crise anterior.

- Não me julgue, ruiva, você me amoleceu nos últimos anos.

Ela riu junto a ele e o beijou, mas logo a porta do quarto foi aberta.

- Mãe? Pai? - A voz de Harry fez com que eles se separassem, e logo ele completou. - Bem, eu devia ter imaginado. - Ele disse com um sorriso de canto.

- Harry... - Lily sussurrou com um olhar emocionado enquanto andava até o filho. - Você está...

- Perfeito. - James comentou acompanhando a esposa.

- Obrigado. - Harry sorriu, e James e Lily não puderam deixar de acompanha-lo, felicidade transbordando pelos olhos esmeralda do filho. - Você está linda, mãe.

Sem conseguir se segurar ela o abraçou com força.

- Estou muito orgulhosa, meu filho. E muito feliz.

James apertou seu ombro em sinal de consentimento.

- Melhor descermos. Molly pediu para nos posicionarmos. - Harry disse assim que se separaram.

Juntos, os três desceram em silencio e andaram até o jardim.

James desejou boa sorte ao filho e entrou na tenda de braços dados com Molly. Logo, Rony e Hermione sorriram para Harry e entraram também.

- Pronto? - Lily perguntou ao filho.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e então começaram a caminhar.

Assim que Harry chegou ao altar e virou-se para a entrada, a marcha nupcial começou a soar e todos se levantaram. Logo Gina e seu pai apareceram pela entrada.

Lily pode ver Harry prender levemente a respiração perante a moça. Gina estava deslumbrante, seus cabelos rubros destacando-se belamente do vestido branco.

Lily observou com olhos lacrimosos enquanto Arthur Weasley entregava sua filha a Harry e enquanto o juiz consagrava a união. Algumas vezes ela olhava discretamente para James e via os olhos do marido úmidos.

Quando o juiz fez _a_ pergunta, Lily sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha e viu de soslaio o mesmo acontecer com James.

E Lily nunca esqueceu a felicidade que sentiu quando ouviu a voz cheia de felicidade de seu filho dizer:

- Eu aceito.


End file.
